The present disclosure relates to the field of displaying device package technology, in particular, to a thin film package structure and a display apparatus.
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) devices have been widely applied in the field of display, in virtue of their advantages such as active lighting, high brightness, wide view angle, fast response time, flexible displaying and so forth. However, components such as water and oxygen in the air impose adverse effect on life span of OLED devices significantly. As a result, it is common that OLED devices are packaged by using thin film package structures, such that the OLED can be isolated from the components such as water and oxygen in the air, thereby prolonging the life span of the OLED devices. Usually the OLED devices are referred to as devices to be packaged during a package process on the OLED devices.
In the related art, such a thin film package structure includes a plurality of film layers arranged on the outside of a device to be packaged, the plurality of film layers including inorganic layers and organic layers alternately laminated, and the innermost film layer and the outermost film layer among the plurality of film layers are inorganic layers. The inorganic layers are usually made of a Silicon Nitride (SiNx) material, and formed by a Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) process, whose main role is to isolate the device to be packaged from outside air. On the other hand, the organic layers are usually made of organic materials such as acrylate and epoxy resin, and formed by an Ink-Jet Printing (IJP) process, whose main role is to fill in cracks and defects on the inorganic layers, thereby facilitating the inorganic layers better to isolate the device to be packaged from outside air. Specifically, in the course of the IJP process, an ink-jet printing device is first provided with IJP Ink by conducting a particular process on organic materials, and then sprays the IJP Ink onto the inorganic layers, such that IJP Ink spreads on the inorganic layers to form an organic layer.
However, Inventors of the present disclosure found out the following problems existed in the above relate art. Because the SiNx material is a hydrophilic material and organic materials such as acrylate and epoxy resin are hydrophobic materials, hydrophilicity-hydrophobicity of the organic layers formed by organic materials such as acrylate and epoxy resin is different from that of the inorganic layers formed by the SiNx material. As a result, the IJP Ink can hardly spread on the inorganic layers effectively. Therefore, the spreadability of IJP Ink on the inorganic layers is unsatisfactory, in the mean time its filling effect on cracks and defects on the inorganic layers by the organic layers deteriorates.